La siembra y la cosecha
by Pleasy Yoko Stay
Summary: El Cisne se encadena a sus eternas dudas y desesperanzas y el Dragón desenvuelve su propia alma frente a los temores de su compañero.


"**Se me vé el plumero igual"**

**(byPleasy)**

Bueno... Hace mil años que no tipeaba y heme aquí, con el calor pegado a mis huesos y tecleando dale que dale en esta querida computadora_... _Lo que significa alegría desmesurada y bla, bla, bla... La musa no es un martes de carnaval de Brasil, como dice Calamaro. Y ya questoy aviso que la frase con la que ilustro este nuevo preámbulo fanficcionario de muá, la que dice que se me salen las plumas, también le pertenece a él, aunque un poquito cambiada para el caso, ¡jó!.

¡The Holas!... Increíble que parezca acá estreno fic, que no es tan estrenativo, porque lo escribí hace cuatro años; pero si vamos al caso que encontré fics de hace como OCHO años SIN TERMINAR entre mis papeles, la cosa dá mérito, aplauso, medalla y beso, caracho... El mundo real es una cagada, pero se supone que el exigente hobby por fuerza tiene que hacerse un lugar en la vida de uno, y más al tratarse de algo que yo amo tanto como la escritura.

Porque yo llevo escribir en la sangre.

Desde que nací, escribo y leo. Y la leyenda dice que mi mamá me parió primero a mí, después a mi viejo radiograbador JVC y luego un libro, un cuaderno y una birome en sucesión (pobre mujer...) (y habría que ver qué clase de espermatozoides carga mi padre!...). Mi sueño es ser_ escritora de endeveras. _Sí, de esas escritoras que cada vez que sacan un libro la gente vá y los compra y después te piden que los firmes y hacen giras promocionales y... mucha gente junta, aviones, hablar en público... eeeeeh... creo que me salió urticaria... Es que yo soy terriblemente tímida y el segundo, tercero y cuarto planos me cuadran mejor, porque no tengo que estar expuesta y poner cara de circunstancia; amén que soy gentefóbica: veo más de tres personas reunidas y quiero huir.

Lo mío es escribir, pero el bagaje que trae como que mucho no me vá a gustar...

Pero claro eso se aplicaría sólo al hecho de si triunfara y no pasara desapercibida como una escritorita mediocre del orto. No soy Borges, ni soy Cortazar. Es más, ni siquiera los he leído (sí un par de cuentos de Cortazar y me encantó la sencillez de la narrativa. Te hace pensar cosas herejes como "¡Caray! ¡Si yo también puedo escribir así!". Que es lo que deberían inspirar casi todos los escritores: ganas de que alguien con suficiente imaginación y el suficiente talento comience a pulirse a sí mismo y a su prosa. Me fui a la miércoles, pero es que hay escritores tan vuelteros que su obra no sólo se vuelve pesada y sin pizca de gracia, sino que sólo logran descifrarla otros tan vuelteros y 'pseudointeligentes' como ellos, lo que provoca que uno se sienta como un completo imbécil sin arreglo. Hacer literatura difícil sólo para que dos cerebros en el mundo la comprendan debería ser considerado pecado mortal. Y una ofensa moral por sobre todas las cosas. Distinto es el caso del que no comprende ni pío porque jamás leyó algo de calidad y sólo vivió de literatura ligera y revisteril. A esa clase de gente un cuento de Horacio Quiroga como "La gallina degollada" le parecería chino básico, y eso también es ofensivo. Ambos extremos son malísimos y no los recomiendo para nada.

Buá, el árbitro me sacó tarjeta amarilla por hablar demasiado, pero es que un tema así trae cola para raaaaaaato...). Volviendo, no leí mucho de los GRANDES escritores y sinceramente jamás voy a poder llegar a su nivel, pero con intentarlo con suficiente tesón y un poco de caradurismo a lo mejor quién les dice... Recuerdo que una vez, una gran Fanficker amiga mía le dijo a Angel sobre mí: _**"¡Esta usa estilos literarios que ni siquiera conoce...!"**_ Se me subió la sangre a la cara, me acuerdo, de la emoción. Eso significa que entonces sí de verdad la escritura está en mí. Pero siempre voy a tener miedo al rechazo y al ridículo. Y a la hoja en blanco, porque últimamente planeo mil cuentos pero a la hora de plasmarlos se me aturulla la cabeza y ahí quedé: en punto muerto...

"**Oid, mortales, el grito sagrado":**

"_Cuando uno ha leído mucho, llega a describir muy bien experiencias que ha realizado muy mal."_

**(Lichtenberg)**

"_Si yo no hubiese existido, alguna otra persona me habría escrito."_

**(William Faulkner)**

"_Esta historia es verdadera puesto que la he imaginado de principio a fin."_

**(Boris Vian)**

"**Oid el ruido de rotas cadenas…":**

Bueno, a la fecha este fic está dedicado a A-Chan, porque se cayó de culo al piso cuando le dije que estaba escribiendo otra vez (hace AÑOS que no lo hago). Y también está dedicado en exclusiva para Jocasta, mi queridísima amiga-colega-mantantirulirulá, a la que le había prometido prestar mi horrible colaboración para su excelente site "Alianza Tebana" (es que hay gente que escribe realmente bien en esa página, comenzando por ella! Qué voy a hacer yo ahí?). Este fic es una exclusiva mía para vos, y vas a ser la primera en publicarlo, vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamooooooo'! Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia!

"**Y a sus plantas rendido un león!...":**

**.****Destornillador (**1/3 de vodka y 2/3 de zumo de naranja): manicomio_kamushyoga .ar

**.****Daiquiri **(Ron: 50 cc; Jugo de Limón: 15 cc; Azúcar: 2-3 cucharaditas): babilonia_superstar .ar

"**O juremos con Gloria morir!..."**

Muchísimas gracias al hermano de A-Chan, quien involuntariamente me vá a prestar su computadora con internete para que yo pueda enviar esto a Jocasta! Gracias, Lincurhe! (Los trozos de letra de canción que se leen en este preámbulo pertenecen al Himno Nacional Argentino. Tá todo usado sin ganas de ofender a nadie. Aunque vamos… Una vez, hace muchos años, Charly García grabó una versión muy copada y muy personal del Himno nuestro y se armó un tole-tole que ni les cuento! Espero que no me rompan las guindas a mí por hacer esto ahora!)

"**La siembra y la cosecha"**

"_Yo soy mi hermano y mi hermano está en mí. Si me siento eclipsado y superado por los grandes hombres, aún puedo amar; aún puedo recibir amor; y quien ama hace suya la grandeza de lo amado."_

_**(Ralph Waldo Emerson)**_

"_**Los grilletes se abrieron."**_

Se llevó la mano a los ojos, lentamente. El sol daba de lleno en su rostro, y quería ver más allá del extenso océano verde ondulando bajo la brisa, que jaspeaba su coloración eternamente veraniega, eternamente perenne, bajo sus pies.

La sombra que protegía sus pupilas alcanzó para ayudarlo a divisar lo que buscaba, allá, sobre una pequeña loma alfombrada de pequeños brotes y flores, emergiendo por sobre el paisaje como una joya.

Sonrió (mucho tiempo hacía de eso), y comenzó a caminar, consciente de las briznas que rozaban sus desnudas piernas, semicubiertas con un corto atavío, desacostumbrado en él. Sus sandalias emitían un leve crujido al avanzar, y eso también lo maravilló, como nunca antes.

"_**Las armas están descargadas."**_

Se permitió tocar con las palmas de las manos y las puntas de los dedos tan frágiles formas de vida mientras se abría paso entre el pasto. Las margaritas y las flores de lis; azucenas, narcisos... Todas inclinaban sus tallos al recorrerlas con su tacto; se inclinaban y volvían a su posición original, indemnes. Se asombró de su descubierta delicadeza y sonrió otra vez.

Se detuvo para cortar una dalia. Recordó a la muchacha a quien le colocara en el cabello, una vez hacía ya muchos años, una flor similar. Y ella se había sonrojado, y él se había sentido felíz de tenerla a su lado.

Pero él partió, lejos. Y sus manos, las mismas que sostenían la dalia ahora, habían diezmado a los mismos enemigos que en su momento clamaban con asolar el mundo donde aquella muchacha moraba.

Poderosos puños, poderosas manos; selladas ahora.

Observó la flor, su tallo roto girando entre sus dedos.

Supuso que ella ya nada habría de temer. Conservó la fragancia en la memoria y continuó camino.

"_**El calor aquel en el sol,**_

_**Nos amparará cuando allí no haya nada."**_

Sus ojos se habituaron pronto a los oblicuos rayos. Su calidez era agradable; la sentía en la piel expuesta de los brazos. Levantó la cabeza y recibió los trémulos remolinos de Eolo en el rostro. Su cabello se agitó, cimbreando con gracia al mismo ritmo que el pastizal que lo rodeaba, y cientos de pétalos sueltos se elevaron por el aire; mas todo se aquietó, luego.

"_**El régimen ha sido rebatido."**_

Una Nueva Era. Nueva Paz, con sus fragmentos reordenándose por sí mismos. La Tierra y sus habitantes, las estrellas, los mares, todo continuaba su egoísta ciclo, sin recordar ni reconocer a quienes entregaran generosamente y sin titubeos sus existencias para que ello fuera posible.

¿Se había sentido alguna vez decepcionado por esa ignorancia? La ignorancia del mundo sobre la existencia de hombres y mujeres capaces de una omnipotencia tal, que podían decidir el curso de la vida o de la muerte mismas.

Niños y niñas serían reclutados de las mismas entrañas de las ciudades y pueblos a los que protegerían cuando crecieran y su poder fuese inaudito y absoluto.

Como lo había sido el suyo y el de sus amigos, camaradas de armas.

"_**La piedra se ha quitado,**_

_**la tumba es ahora un surco.**_

_**Todas las deudas fueron perdonadas."**_

Un viejo y adusto pilar asomaba entre la gramilla. Sobre él, un pequeño ruiseñor devoraba un grillo. El ave prontamente levantó vuelo al verlo acercarse. No se inmutó por aquel natural modo de evasión suyo ante un supuesto peligro, y le agradó en cambio que continuara siendo un cauto pájaro a pesar de vivir en un sitio tan pacífico.

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia la pequeña loma, donde halló a otra ave yaciendo inmersa en sí misma; un ave que cargaba en su alma tantas muertes y dolor que lo habían mellado y consumido casi en su totalidad.

Muertes... Aquellas lápidas serían ya no más que rocas desvanecidas por la lluvia, el sol y el viento; no más que eso. Las almas vagaban en otras direcciones; las memorias en cambio, situaban sus melancólicos cantares en cada uno de ellos; y en la de aquel ave, quizás, en demasía.

Amigos, seres amados, maestros, ilusiones y esperanzas de legar una fértil tregua se amalgaban en cada una de sus batallas.

Una gran parte de todo ello desaparecería, muchas veces, bajo sus propias manos. Otras, bajo manos enemigas.

Pero todo estaba eximido y sanado.

Todo.

Rió.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?."**_

Atisbó dos ojos celestes que se hallaban perplejos, observándolo con la sorpresa y la fascinación brillando en ellos.

Se descubrió echado en el prado, riendo como un chiquillo. Su alegría era inmensa y no deseaba impedir que se desbordase de su cuerpo, porque contadas habían sido las veces en que se permitiera tales arrebatos de emoción.

"_¡Shiryu!... ¿Por qué ríes así?"._ La pregunta brotó impertérrita de los labios del ave arrodillada a su lado. Shiryu abrió los ojos, con la alegría impresa en ellos, y estiró los brazos hacia los lados, volviendo a reir sin control.

"¡Río porque el mundo está a salvo!".

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?."**_

Sintió como si un billón de mariposas levantaran vuelo al unísono desde dentro de sí, abandonándolo, cabalgando en sus, ya, incontrolables carcajadas.

Sí... Reía porque el mundo nuevamente estaba a salvo de males reaccionarios, de deidades caprichosas, de amenazas provenientes de más allá de cualquier razón conocida o desconocida por el humano común.

Y todo gracias a ellos.

Y al amor.

Al amor de Athena.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?**_

_**Lo que está haciéndome a mí..."**_

El ave de hielo, aquella cuya alma cargaba con cicatrices aún más profundas que las físicas, recostó sus alas a su lado.

Era su amigo, compañero y hermano.

Hyoga.

Y también él comenzó a reír, pletórico quizás de la misma verdad.

Y así era.

"_El mundo está a a salvo, sí..."_ Levantó los brazos, señalando el cielo azúl como un niño maravillado. Pero su expresión se ensombreció gradualmente al hacerlo. _"A salvo... A un costo demasiado alto, Shiryu. Al costo de tantas vidas... valiosas vidas"._

Eolo volvió a soplar su viento sobre la planicie, agitando cada brizna de pasto, cada rama de cada árbol esporádico que se levantaba en la fértil tierra de aquel lugar.

Shiryu suspiró, atenaceado por la súbita oscuridad de la irreverente verdad. Su risa murió en sus labios; sus facciones retomaron la natural austeridad. Recordó sus pensamientos y su pregunta flotó nuevamente en su mente.

Había corrido demasiada sangre sobre las piedras a ojos vistas. Pero muy pocos habían tenido el coraje de reconocer su color.

Muy pocos.

"_**El amor hace extraños enemigos.**_

_**Crea amor donde puede satisfacer.**_

_**El alma al desnudo, somete al odio."**_

El dulce canto de un petirrojo quebró el pacífico rondar de la brisa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio; cada uno retomando sus pensamientos, hilándolos en otros.

Ambos cavilando de la misma forma sobre el mismo lienzo de la realidad, sobre los mismos colores y aromas que embriagaban a otras generaciones que, tal vez, los precedieran en la tormenta por venir.

En las vidas por llegar.

En las batallas por librar.

"_¿Te arrepientes, Hyoga, de todo lo conseguido?"._ Hubo, con cierta dificultad, de leer en los ojos de su amigo la respuesta. ¿Quizás aquella ave hubiera esperado un desenlace de sus victorias más leve, menos cruento, sin categóricas heridas? Lo observó y sus labios temblaron imperceptiblemente: Hyoga empañaba la réplica tras sus pupilas contraídas.

"_**El cielo sobre nuestra cabeza,**_

_**puedes alcanzarlo desde nuestra cama.**_

_**Si me dejas entrar en tu corazón,**_

_**y salir de mi mente."**_

"_No tiene la respuesta la vital importancia que tú deseas oír, Shiryu"_, contestó el ave al fín, tomando con sus dedos un diente de león.

El se incorporó, inseguro de desear oír aquello; de oír resquebrajarse aquella extraña fragilidad que tanto admiraba desde hacía tantos años. Y sus ojos lo observaban, algo temerosos de las seguras y sacrílegas palabras que brotarían.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?."**_

"_He perdido afectos... Recuerdos sagrados... He visto y hecho cosas atroces. He peleado por la humanidad, y la humanidad desconoce estos esfuerzos. ¿Considerarías un pecado el hecho de que me arrepintiera?"_. Las lágrimas rodaron.

El blanco Cisne sopló suavemente sobre la flor. Las pequeñas semillas bailotearon en el aire, cerca suyo.

Shiryu extendió la palma de su mano y una semilla hizo nido en ella, menuda y extraviada de la tierra a la que debería acudir.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?."**_

Pensó detenidamente en las lóbregas palabras.

¡Cuán contrastantes eran, comparadas con los pensamientos que hilvanara camino a aquella loma!

Athena y su amor.

Su Maestro y sus enseñanzas.

El claro y puro sentimiento que Shunrey atesorara dentro de sí, y que él jamás lograra retribuir.

Movió su mano y la semilla continuó su viaje.

Supuso muchas cosas.

Comprendía lo que Hyoga, tal vez, pensara.

Que sus existencias no debieron ser así.

Que todos debieron surcar sus vidas como aquellas semillas, hasta cobijarse en la tierra a la que tuvieran que acudir.

Sus ojos grises abarcaron una porción de cielo. Y se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero no por sí.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?**_

_**Lo que está haciéndome a mí..."**_

Las nubes oscurecieron el cielo, danzando y tornando su nívea forma. Las sombras tenues cubrieron el prado a su paso. Hyoga inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Jamás he sido un buen Santo de Athena... Siempre temí pensar en ello, en las dudas que me marcaran desde el comienzo de mis entrenamientos. Tú, Shiryu, decías estar dispuesto a morir por tus afanes; ser Santo para ti significaba velar por un orden que no alterara la lábil vida de tantos seres bajo tu manto... Nunca has fallado. Nunca te has rendido. El reconocimiento mundano no te interesa; el reconocimiento de las mismas almas que has salvado".

El Cisne estaba herido. Pudo sentirlo al quebrarse su firme voz al hablar con claridad. No era, sin embargo, egoísmo. Sólo era soledad.

Hyoga sentía en carne viva sus sentimientos.

Porque lo había entregado todo al mundo.

Y nada le había sido devuelto.

"_Quizás tampoco nosotros habríamos sido agradecidos de haber compartido el mismo destino que todos los seres comunes. Una vez salvados, sólo hubiéramos continuado con nuestra vida; heridos o muertos, las blasfemias brotarían de nuestros labios o nuestros espíritus, ensuciando todo lo sagrado; ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo, en valía, de lo desconocido..."_, habló él. Le sonrió al ave, y vió una nueva luz en aquellos tristes ojos.

Su corazón, involuntariamente, se aceleró.

"_Pensé que al decirte esto me ignorarías y te alejarías de mí"_, dijo Hyoga en un susurro.

"_Nunca"_, contestó él, embebido de súbito en un gran y propio descubrimiento. _"Soy un Santo porque ustedes lucharon a mi lado. Incluso si Athena no nos hubiese guiado en nuestra cruzada, habría permanecido en pié sólo por ustedes."_

La luz en aquellos ojos celestes se intensificó. Shiryu pudo verlo con su completo ser... Con su sosegado corazón.

Con su amor.

"_Hyoga..."_ Miró al cielo azúl sobre ellos como un zafiro infinito y lo entendió. Su mano buscó trémula la de su ave (¿acaso alguna vez creyó que no era suya?), y la estrechó cálidamente. _"Te amo"_

"_**Por favor,**_

_**nunca me dejes salir de aquí...**_

_**No tengo vergüenza,**_

_**oh, no; oh, no..."**_

Los dedos se entrelazaron, y el viento agitó sus cabellos mixturándolos, luz y oscuridad.

Ambos ahora observaban el zafiro infinito del cielo.

"_Estarán bien, todos ellos, sin nosotros..."_, murmuró él. Hyoga apretó su mano más fuerte.

"_Athena regresará... Y velará"_, dijo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente. Entonces el humano sentimiento de buscar su cuerpo lo embriagó.

Buscó su boca y olvidó sus antiguos deberes y los del mundo; su abandonada investidura, y más allá, sus memorias, sus batallas y su cordura.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que el amor ha hecho?..."**_

"_Amigo..."_, la trémula voz del ave cantó en su oído. _"¿Por qué?..."_

Shiryu acarició la mejilla llorosa, firme su mano, aunque igualmente noble. Aquel hombre no lo rechazaba porque no dudaba. Aún en su miseria más recóndita había comprendido que de los corazones más silenciosos nacen las mayores verdades. Que el amor que sentía por esa mustia criatura siempre había estado allí, en el suyo, abonándose, instruyéndose, aguardando un exacto modo y momento de manifestarse y no ser dilapidado.

Ahora podía dejar que el mundo continuara su danza. Que mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños pensaran, o no, en sus fuerzas, en sus peleas, en sus victorias y pérdidas.

Athena los guiaría, otra vez, a los otros.

Porque ellos ya estaban fuera.

"_**Oh, ¿no lo ves?."**_

Su toque era reservado, tímido...

Urgieron en una nueva forma de necesidad.

Hyoga recorría su cintura con la yema temblorosa de sus dedos.

El lo observaba, terrenamente saciado sólo con su imagen.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que nuestro amor ha hecho?**_

_**Lo que está haciéndome a mí..."**_

Miedo y cautela en los ojos de aquella ave guerrera. El Cisne se apartó y permaneció mirándolo, relajada su expresión, empañados sus ojos. Shiryu comprendió lo que se deslizaba por aquel corazón, así que lo abrazó, quebrando cada una de las dudas que lo moraban, pues Hyoga temía. Temía que todo fuera vano, falso, ilusorio... Amor y piedad eran dos conceptos separados por una línea delgada, estrecha.

Hyoga nunca aceptaría la piedad... Y Shiryu nunca se la ofrecería.

Al sentir finalmente la tibia forma del abrazo, de las manos estrechándose a su vez sobre su espalda, supo que aquella ave volaría a su lado, fuese donde fuese. Como lo añoraba desde hacía tanto tiempo, sin realmente saberlo.

"_**Sé que te herí, que te lastimé y que te hice llorar.**_

_**Lo hice todo menos asesinarnos a tí y a mí.**_

_**Pero el amor dejó una ventana en los cielos.**_

_**Y para amar, me vuelvo poeta."**_

Las manos de Hyoga ascendieron. Se deslizaron, temblorosas una vez más, por entre su largo y oscuro cabello. Parecía desear preservarlo con sus caricias; simplemente rozarlo y precaver su cuerpo, en materia y espíritu.

"_No te he dicho todo o que significas para mí..."_, susurró su Cisne.

Shiryu rió, relajadamente, contenido. Sus grises ojos vagaron por sobre el paisaje y se posaron, finalmente, sobre Hyoga.

"_Esperé lo inimaginable, soporté lo inimaginable, y el final de todo llegó. Y lo que tú buscabas, y lo que yo aguardaba es, ahora, sólo nuestro"_, dijo. Una límpida lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Fué entonces cuando aquel Santo extravió su duda.

Fué entonces cuando Shiryu se vió arrastrado en una vorágine cordial, tomando posesión del sempiterno lugar en aquel cuerpo.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que el amor ha hecho?**_

_**(a cada corazón roto)."**_

Ya sólo eran dos solitarias figuras abandonándose la una en la otra desde todas las distancias.

Sentado sobre una gastada roca, Shun sonrió al reconocer los inmaculados destellos de energía producidos por su entrega.

Una risa de niño lo sorprendió a sus espaldas... Giró para ver a Seiya cargando coloridos ramos de flores, mientras Athena extendía sus brazos detrás de él, como un ente de luz eterna y protectora.

"_**Oh, ¿no ves lo que el amor ha hecho?**_

_**(por cada corazón que lloraba)."**_

Ikki oteaba el claro e interminable horizonte. También él sentía toda aquella dicha compartida por sus hermanos. Su mano lánguida fue tomada por otra más pequeña y blanca, y pronto se vió corriendo tras los pasos de una chiquilla de cabellos dorados y risa de alondra, hacia los confines de aquel infinito.

"_**El amor dejó una ventana en los cielos.**_

_**(Y para amar, me vuelvo poeta)."**_

Shiryu acunó el moreno rostro.

Su Cisne velaba sus manos firmes y el galopar de sus latidos. Levantó sus ojos, sonriendo sin pena, y para él eso bastó.

Lo había conseguido, tras dedicar su juventud a la batalla. Había conseguido clamar paz para ambos y por ambos.

Y el mañana no existiría. No al menos para renovados dolores.

_¿Acaso el dolor podía ser perpetuo aquí, en los Campos Elíseos?..._

"_**Oh, ¿no lo ves?..."**_

_**FIN.**_

[Comencé este fic el día 10 de Agosto de 2007 a las 13:43 Hs. Y lo terminé el día 13 de Agosto de 2007 a las 22:07 Hs]

El Cisne se encadena a sus eternas dudas y desesperanzas y el Dragón desenvuelve su propia alma frente a los temores de su compañero.


End file.
